Petualangan Kabur
by Aku-Paij0
Summary: Sora pulang ke Destiny I. dan melakukan suatu kriminal yang membuatnya harus berpetualang untuk kabur. Bagaimanakah nasibnya?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Smua chara punya SE dan Disney (bener kan?) dan paling ada satu dua char pembantu dariku

A/N : Nyoba2 bkn fanfic Kh. Maunya sih yang serius duarius malah jadinya kacau beginih!! Dan bakal cukup banyak keanehan dan ketidakwajaran(maklum ya fanfic gitu) plus karena saya ga pinter/ahli bikin fanfic terus ini fanfic pertama kalo jelek maap neh!

* * *

**Chapter 01 : Kecemburuan Sora yang berakhir kacau**

**Setelah Sora dan Riku pulang ke Destiny Island dan bereuni Sora dan Kairi berdua di dekat pohon tempat mereka bertiga biasanya berbicara**

Kairi : Sora, akhirnya lo pulang juga ya

Sora : He eh

Sora(dalam hati) : Doh akhirnya ada juga momen2 bagus dimana gw bisa "nembak" Kairi dengan glamour XD

Kairi : Woi, Lo kenapa diem aja ?

Sora : Eh, Kai sebenernya ada yang mao gw omongin dari dulu

Kairi : Apaan emang?

Sora : Sebenernya gw..gw...gw..

Kairi : Lo napa?

Sora : Gw..gw..

**Setelah 5 menit…Tiba-tiba ada seseorang manggil Kairi**

?? : WOIIII KAIRRIIIIIIIIIII

Sora : gw.. gw..

Kairi : Eeeeh!! Edgaaar

Sora : Woy lo denger dong gw ngomongg!!

Kairi : Duh lo lama ngomongnya, "gw..gww.." gw apa?? gw mao kentut?? 

Edgar : Kaiiiii!!(manggil2 sambil lambai tangan)

Kairi : Tunggu gw kesanaa(siap2 pergi)

Sora : (buru2 pegang tangan Kairi) Duh lo mao kemana? Gw blum slese ngomong!!

Kairi : Sora.. lo kalo mao ngomong buruan, gw jg ada urusan nich!!

Edgar : (tanpa sadar sudah didekat mereka) eh lo siapa pegang2 tangan dia (misahin tangan Kairi dari Sora)

Sora : Gw Sora, lo sendiri siapa

Edgar : Gw Edgar. gw PACARNYA Kairi!!

Sora : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH??

Edgar : Napa lo pake kaget2

Sora : Kairi, ni orang ngibul kan?

Kairi : Ngga, emg dia pacar gw.

Sora(Ngga tau error atau apa) : HAH? Gw kira selama ini lo suka sama gw!! Dari KH ampe KH2!! Gw jg ampe nyembah2 bwt elooo!!

Kairi : Iya, dulu... Tapi lo pulang kelamaan.. Gw cape nunggu, terus gw ketemu Edgar, gw jadian aja ma dia, lagian dia lebih keren dr lo kok!! 

Sora : (bengong ga jelas)

Edgar : Eh lo udah blum ngomongnya? Kita kan mau makan es krim nih!

Kairi : Iya.. Udah dulu ya Sor!! Bye(langsung gandengan ma Edgar) 

Sora(dalam hati,Sora uda error!) : Waduh apaan nich!! Gw uda suka Kairi dari dulu, uda nyembah2 bwt dia, perjalanan bwt dia, ga terima, padahal gw karakter utama!!

**Sora pun mengeluarkan keybladenya**

Sora(Error banget) : MAKAN NIH TUKANG AMBIL PACAR ORANG!!

**Kepala Edgar pun dipenggal Sora sampai lepas dari badan dan berdarah2**

Kairi : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Edgaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrr!?

Sora : HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHA

Kairi : Sora lo jahat!!(Nangis)

Sora : Nggaaaa, gw bunuh dia karena dia yang jahat ambil elo dari gw!(tereak ky orgil)

**Riku yang dari tadi mencari Sora pun mendengar teriakan Kairi juga Sora dan menghampirinya**

Riku : Sora,Kairi, ada apa?

**Kepala Edgar yang menggelinding mengenai kaki Riku**

Riku : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN(Nangis!?)

Sora & Kairi : RIku!!

Riku : Toloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonggg, ada kepalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!#!#!&#

**Kairi pun mengambil kepala Edgar dari kaki Riku**

Kairi : hiks hikssss...

Riku(sadar dari syok) : OMG!! Napa ini!!

Kairi : Huu...huuu... Riku... So.. hiks... Sora...

Riku(Melihat badan dan kepala serta keyblade Sora yang berdarah2) : Sora.. jangan2…

Sora(Panik takut ketauan) : (Dalam hati) Duh, kalo gw ketauan bunuh org.. gw bisa masuk penjara terus ga keluar2!! Gimana donk!?

**Sora pun langsung menyabet Riku tanpa banyak omong dan kabur..**

Riku(tangannya berdarah) : ADODOOOOOOWWW... SORAAA!! LOOOO... TUNGGGUU!!

Kairi : Hu...huuuu...(masi nangis pegangin kepala Edgar)

Riku(Ga jadi pergi, kasian ma Kairi) : Err.. Kepala siapa tu..

Kairi : HUUU.. KEPALA PACAR GUEEEE HUUU HUUU TT

Riku(Dalam hati) : Loh!? Bukannya pacar dia itu Sora...?? Mungkin ini kenapa dia dibunuh ma Sora,.

Riku : OMGEH... Tabah ya, ni gw mao kejar Sora

Kairi : Huu... Lo jangan pergi dulu!! Urusin dong mayat pacar gw!! Hikss... 

Riku : ... Dobel OMg...

**Di tempat lain...**

Sora : Duh.. Gimana donk!? Kok gw pake ngebunuh ma nyabet org segala sih!?(Sadar dari gila) Gw.. harus kabur!! Setidaknya saat inih!! Ke Radiant Garden!! 

**Sora pun membuka lobang kunci dan pergi ke dunia lain...(**_**Duh kok mudah amat?Ga pake Gummi Ship?? Untuk disini boleh ya) 

* * *

**_

**Chapter 02 **: **Kekacauan di Radiant Garden karena Sephy dan Cloud**

Chapter satu selese, maap neh kalo aneh ga jelas bikin bingung,moga2 chapter 2 lebih baik. Thx ya uda baca, dan kalo bisa/mau/sedia review donk ,huehehe :D


	2. Chapter 2

Wew..Maaph updatenya lama.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Chapter dua nya uda ada... Maaphkan dakuu bila ceritanya aneh skrgg maaphkan dakuu bila terlalu lama hiks2..tolong review ya bila bersedia... hiks2 TT thankss beforeeeeee... Thanks sebanyak2nyaaaaa buat yg review.. makasii

* * *

**Chapter 02 : Kekacauan di Radiant Garden karena Sephy dan Cloud**

**Sora yang kabur dari kasus pembunuhan datang ke Radiant Garden..**

Sora : Gw mending ke tempat Leon dulu!!

**Sora lari ke tempat Leon tapi di tengah jalan dia melihat Yuffie,Aerith, dan Leon berkumpul.**

Sora : Leon!! Yuffie! Aerith!

Yuffie & Aerith : Sora??

Leon : Sora? Kenapa lo?

Sora : Errr??(Dalam hati: Gw ga mungkin bilang gw kabur dari rumah habis bunuh org ke sini) Lo sendiri pada ngapain?

Leon : Sigh Liat deh sekeliling lo,

Sora : Eh?

**Sora melihat sekeliling dan menyadari perbedaan**

Sora : Kok.. jadi berantakan begini? Heatless ngacau lagi??

Aerith : Ngga ada heartless lagi kok.. tapi...

Yuffie : Abang rambut uban panjang pake pedang panjang sama abang rambut jabrik2 blonde pake pedang gede berantem heboh sampe bikin kacau kota..

Sora : Hah? Abang rambut uban panjang pake pedang panjang sama abang rambut jabrik2 blonde pake pedang gede... Sephiroth?? ma Cloud??

Leon : Ya, itu mereka.

Sora : Wew... Jadi mao diapain inih?

Leon : Niatnya sih mau minta tanggung jawab cuma waktu Sipirot eh.. Sephiroth kabur si Cloud juga ikutan, kita lagi nyari nih..

Sora(Dalam hati) : Glek, kabur.. Kayak gw ajah deh...

Aerith : Sora

Sora : (Bengong sambil mikir dalam hati) Jangan2 Riku ma Kairi lg nyari gw bwt tanggung jwb!?

Aerith : Heh Sora!!

Sora : Eh? Iya Ma'eroth!!

Aerith : Duh gw bukan Ma'eroth, Gw Aerith.

Sora : E ya Aerith? Napa?

Aerith : Bantuin kita nyari Sephi ma Cloud donk!

Sora : Er.. Okeh..

**Kabur dari tekanan, Sora segera pergi dan mengitari RG yang uda ancur.**

Sora : Duh gimana ya kalo Riku ma Kai jg nyari gw, apalagi kalo ketemu.. Aduh aduhhh..

?? : "Aduh2".. napa lo?

Sora : Eh mak!! Siapa toh!

Tifa : Hoi Sora

Sora : Tifa?

Tifa : Iya, lg ngapain lo disini?

Sora : Lg nyari Cloud ma Sephiroth bwt minta tanggung jwb...

Tifa : Sama donk

Sora : BTW bukannya Sephi harusny da mokad ya?

Tifa : Hu uh, tapi gara2 pengarangnya nulis dia hidup, ya hiduplah dia.

Sora(Mendadak dapet ide) : Oh iya, kalo gw minta sama pengarang supaya Edgar idup, gw bkl nebus kslahan gw ke Kairi dan Riku terus hidup normal lagi!!

Sora : Tifa!! Lo tau ga pengarang tinggal dimana?

Tifa : Hah?? Gw ga tau, tanya aja Aerith dkk, brngkali dia tau.

**Sora pun berlari mencari Aerith dkk namun tak ketemu.**

Sora : Heghh.. Capeee... pada kemana sihh..

**Samar-samar terdengar suara**

?? : Gara2 pedang elo sih panjang, jadi sabet sana sini ancur deh! Gw juga kena nih!!

?? : Enk aja!! Pedang lo juga kegedean, apa apa kalo kena dikit ancur kan!! Bukan salah gw!!

**Sora pun mendatanginya**

Sora : Cloud..Sephy??

Sephy & Cloud : Sora?

Sora : (Mendadak takut) Errr.. Kalian.. dicari ma Leon,Aerith,Yuffie, ma Tifa..

Sephy : Lo juga cari gw ya(keluarin masamune)

Sora : Eng...gggaaaaa...kkkoookkkk (mundur2) C..Cloudd...

Cloud : Kalo kyk gini mah.. Oke deh..

Sora(dalam hati) : Hiks hikss.. penyelamat jiwaku Cloud, thx yaa!!

Cloud : Cih, daripada gw keabisan munny dan kerja rodi benerin ni Radiant Garden, gw bunuh lo Sora!! (hunus pedang)

Sora : Mati gueeee!!

**Sora yang saking takutnya sehingga tak bisa keluarkan keyblade pun terpojok antara Cloud dan Sephiroth yang mengarahkan pedang padanya, apakah ini yang namanya kualat!? **

Hiks.. Selesai Chapter2nya.. maaph bila kelamaan dan jelekkk

* * *


End file.
